


Reward for the ace

by Saku015



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou Fluff, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Akaashi gives Bokuto a reward after their win against Nekoma.





	Reward for the ace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirihime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihime/gifts).

> Day 2: Voyeurism.

The locker room was still buzzed with the excitement that beating Nekoma caused. The adrenalin was still rushing in the boy’s veins and Bokuto was draped all over Akaashi.

”Akaashi! I was really cool out there, wasn’t I?” He asked, rubbing his cheeks to his boyfriend’s. The soft smile that appeared on Akaashi’s lips made him a blushing mess.

”You were indeed, Bokuto-san,” the younger said and placed a kiss to the other’s cheek. ”I think, I should reward you.” Bokuto let out a silent hoot and the others in the room rolled their eyes.

”We’re not interested in your sexual life, thank you very much!” Konoha said and stormed out of the door. A sly grin appeared on Akaashi’s lips as he looked at the closed door.

”I never would’ve thought that Konoha-san is such a timid person.”

”Are you sure this is a good idea?” Bokuto asked Akaashi as they were walking towards the younger’s house. ”I really don’t want to be an inconvenience to your parents.”

”Like I said before, my parents are out of town,” Akaashi said, then smiled at his senpai. ”To be honest, sometimes it feels like my mother likes you even better than me.” Bokuto felt his ears burning and Akaashi found his expression of total embarrassment endearing.

After they took their shoes off in the genkan of Akaashi’s house, they walked up in said boy’s room. Akaashi let Bokuto to walk in before him, then locked the door behind them.

”Um, Akaashi? Why did you close the door?” Bokuto asked, quite uneasy as he stood in the middle of the room. ”You said your parents aren’t home.”

”You can never know what would happen, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, then pointed his head towards his chair in front of his desk. 

Bokuto turned it around and sat down. Only after that, did he realize that the chair faced Akaashi’s king-sized bed. Bokuto gulped and took two deep breaths to slow his beating heart down.

When he looked back into Akaashi’s direction, he saw him taking off his T-shirt, his creamy skin appearing inch by inch. Bokuto grabbed the handlers of the chair and when their gazes met, his breath hitched. Akaashi might have liked that, because his lips curved in a teasing smirk.

”Are you enjoying yourself, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked on the voice that always made Bokuto’s knees become jelly, while climbing up on his bed. He leaned against the headboard, starting to run his hand down on his own body.

”Oh, fuck!” Bokuto mouthed as Akaashi reached one of his nipples and pinched it. Akaashi should’ve seen what he said, because a breathless chuckle left his lips.

Akaashi made his way down on his body so slowly that Bokuto was sure he would become a total wreck by the time he’d reach his destination. He watched with quickened breaths as the younger paid attention to every part of his bare skin on his body. It was as if Akaashi wanted to torture him, rather than giving him a special reward.

When Akaashi reached his pants, he looked up at Bokuto with half-lidded eyes, as if he was asking he was ready for what was about to happen. When Bokuto nodded, a small smile appeared on the corner of Akaashi’s lips. He pulled his pants and boxers down with one go and Bokuto could see that he was just as excited as him – if not more.

Akaashi wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking it slowly. Bokuto was watching him with such intensity as if he was a real great horned owl watching his prey.

”Ah!” Akaashi moaned as he rubbed his finger over his head, his hips thrusting into his hand. With every passing minute, his strokes become quicker and his breathing more erratic, despite that, however, his eyes didn’t let go Bokuto’s – not for a second.

”You are so beautiful, Akaashi,” Bokuto whispered, leaning forward in his seat.

Hearing these words, Akaashi’s breath was caught in his throat, as his manhood released. After he came down from his high, he opened his eyes and sent a loving smile to his boyfriend – with the smuggest expression on his face Bokuto has ever seen.


End file.
